callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Element 115
:For the similarly-titled song, see 115 (song). 'Element 115 '''plays a role in the Nazi Zombies back-story. According to the radio messages in Shi No Numa and Der Riese and by character quotes, it is extensively used by Group 935. In the Nazi Zombies storyline, however, Element 115 is harvested from meteorites that have fallen into warring powers' territory. One of these meteors that can be seen by the player is found in Shi No Numa, and until the release of ''Black Ops this was the only meteor to be found in the maps. In Kino der Toten there are three meteor fragments that can be found. These can be activated by pressing the use button while looking at them. After all three of the meteor fragments are activated, the song "115" by Elena Siegman starts to play. Said meteors are red in color, emit strange noises and have electrical pulses flickering across their surfaces. Shooting them will bring certain quotes by the characters dealing with the rock. Element 115 has been found in Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and Tunguska. Three more meteors can be found in Call of the Dead, which when activated, plays the song "Not Ready To Die" by Avenged Sevenfold. Element 115 was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The zombies were to be used as super-soldiers by the Nazis. After creating them, Maxis realized that they were too uncontrollable and would lead to mankind's destruction. The Ray Gun, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are all powered by 115, along with the teleporters. It appears that the infection isn't transmitted by bite, as shown by the Call of the Dead cut-scene where a zombie simply pushes away an actor and carries George A. Romero away. Romero's infection leaves him with some of his previous conscience, albeit altered. Why the zombie targeted Romero is unknown. His infection appears to be similar to Samantha's, as she also has remnants of her former self. Trivia *Numerous Pack-a-Punched weapons make references to Element 115. These are: the G115 Compressor, the B115 Accelerator, the G115 Generator, the MP115 Kollider, the H115 Oscillator, the R115 Resonator, the D115 Disassembler, and the L115 Isolator. *On Shi No Numa, one of the crates in the second room on the second floor is labeled 115. This could mean some of the Element 115 was moved to Shi No Numa. . One of several such scribbles and references to Element 115 in the map.]] *On one of the Call of Duty: Black Ops promotional images, one of Frank Wood's tattoos which normally says "SOG Tough" has been changed to say "115" This is most likely a reference to element 115. *In many of the Campaign missions, including Executive Order and Payback, Wood's tattoo also says "115" during gameplay. *The clock seen on the Der Riese trailer has its hands at 1:15. *In Kino der Toten, the words "the element is here" can be seen, referring to the meteor chunks that can be found scattered around the map. *Mason is 5'11. In countries where Mason fights during the campaign (such as Vietnam or Laos), the inches comes before feet, making him 11'5. *In the Black Ops Zombies map "Five", if the player hasn't lowered the Defcon level and tries to enter the Pack-A-Punch room or access the broken power box, it reads "Area Clearance 115 needed", which is probably displayed because the Pack-A-Punch machine is in that room, and the Pack-a-Punch machine is powered by Element 115. Also, if the player tries to interact with an elevator during the Thief round, it reads "Access Denied; Security Protocol 115". *In "Five", when the Pentagon Thief round comes, the female voice can be heard saying "Warning, breach detected on level one, two or three" (depending on which floor your on). Initiating security protocol 115." *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when the player is planting the bomb in any bomb-based gamemode, he is typing 115 repeatedly. *In the loading screen of Ascension, one of the pictures in the comic shows three rockets, and the shadow of the respective rockets will read as 115. *Element 115 can be seen on the moon in Der Riese and Ascension. *On the level U.S.D.D. there is a clock on the wall behind JFK's head that is not illuminated like the rest of the clocks. The location for the clock is labeled as "Ascension". Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese